StarClans Will Book One: Jayfeather's Apprentice
by MiraClarinet
Summary: It was so unfair! Why was I always left out, shunned by my Clan and, worse yet, my siblings? It wasn't my fault. I was useless, I knew. Except for one thing. Herbs. Those dreaded herbs... T for room
1. Beechkit's Pain

**_Yay to my newest story! So, right now I only have up to chapter 7, though I have 10 completed. Unfortunately, chapter 8 is at school, and I have not been in the class I can send it to myself in. So, this is what you get for now! I might add in allegiances soon. Maybe take a break from chapter 10 and write it instead. So, please R&R!_**

**_I do not own Warriors or the characters used in this story._**

I watched in silence as my siblings played. How could I show them I could be a warrior? When I was very little, I had been attacked by a fox that had sneaked into the nursery. Our mother was killed, and I was lucky to live. Unfortunately, one of my back paws had been broken and twisted. It would never heal completely. To help me feel better as I grew older, the old medicine cat, Leafpool would tell of her mentor, Cinderpelt, who became a medicine cat after her leg had been hurt as mine had, except she was hit by a monster as an apprentice. It didn't help as much as she wanted it to. I didn't want to be a medicine cat like Cinderpelt. I wanted to be a warrior, like Fernkit and Bramblekit.

"Jayfeather!" I perked my ears at Fernkit's call. The medicine cat, who had been Leafpool's apprentice before she died, was padding over.

"Morning. I brought some poppy seeds and comfrey for Beechkit." His blind eyes locked on me.

"When are you going to get an apprentice? You seem really busy." Bramblekit mewed. Jayfeather continued to stare at me as I took the herbs and chewed them slowly, letting the juices flow into my belly. I could feel it working. My paw, which was bothering me just moments before, began to feel much better.

"I don't know. Maybe one of you three will be my apprentice." He mewed. I ruffled my pelt in anger.

"Well, I'm not going to be a medicine cat." Bramblekit puffed out her chest. Fernkit hissed playfully and pounced on her, the two she-cats becoming a mass of white, gray and brown fur.

"Me neither." I growled, low enough that only he could hear. He flicked his ear and slipped out the entrance. I watched him go before turning back to my sisters. I could feel the poppy seeds beginning to work, my mind turning sleepy.

"Let's go eat with Eaglepaw and Robinpaw!" Fernkit mewed, bounding over. I shook my head.

"Sleepy. Going to take a nap." I didn't give her the chance to say anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her shrug. I sighed and slipped into my nest, curling my tail around my nose. It wasn't long at all until I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke, I was being prodded in the side with a sharp claw. I flicked the large paw away bitterly.

"What do you want Fernkit?" I asked.

"Guess what?" She mewed with excitement dotting her voice. I grumbled and put a paw over my head.

"What?" I moaned.

"We are becoming apprentices today!" I shot to my feet. Apprentices? Finally, my chance to show I was not worthless had come! I could train as a warrior and fight for and feed my Clan! Of course I was excited. I bounded up to Whitewing, whose three kits were sleeping in a ball nearby. Bramblekit was between her paws, reluctantly being cleaned.

"Hello, Beechkit. You ready to be an apprentice?" Whitewing was one of the few who actually believed I could be a warrior. Her mother, Brightheart, had a face that was torn on one side from a dog attack when she was an apprentice. Her and a friend had gone to chase them off to prove they were ready to be made warriors after the leader, Bluestar, had denied them their warrior names. Her friend had died, but she had managed to get away with just half of her face missing. Now, she continued to be a warrior, and would in fact soon e joining the nursery with her second and probably last litter of kits, even though she was blind on one side.

"Of course I'm ready." I mewed with a smile. Goldenkit, her smallest kit, had begun to stir.

"Go back to sleep. I will wake you up before the ceremony." Whitewing mewed to him. He blinked at her.

"I'm not tired." He mewed, quiet enough not to wake his siblings. Whitewing rolled her eyes and signaled he could join her. The kits were about three moons old. Old enough to walk and talk, but not quite old enough to go outside.

"Does anyone want some freshkill before the ceremony?" I asked, wanting to do something to get my energy out. Fernkit shook her head.

"We should wait. Hollystar has been cutting down everyone's amount of fresh-kill. Prey is starting to hide in its burrows for leafbare, she said. I think we should wait until after we are settled as apprentices. Our mentors might take us out or we might be finding nests in the apprentices' den." She pointed out, her tail twitching at the thought. I shrugged in agreement. She had a point.

"All done Bramblekit. Now we just have to do Beechkit." She mewed. Bramblekit stood up, her fur sleek and shiny from the cleaning. I wanted to do it myself, but the sympathetic looks from my clean sisters told me any attempt to say so would be pointless. I took Bramblekit's spot and shifted my weight, getting comfortable. I was finished pretty quickly. I guessed Bramblekit had struggled a lot more before I woke up.

"We should go outside and wait." Bramblekit mewed. Her dancing eyes told me she was as eager as us all. Fernkit followed her out in a few excited bounds. I followed more slowly, mad my leg kept me from following their footsteps exactly. By the time I got outside, Hollystar was saying the familiar call from the Highledge.

"Hurry up or you will never be Beechpaw!" Fernkit teased from halfway to the highledge. I flicked my tail playfully and padded as fast as I could, a normal walk for most cats. I considered it bounding. It took as much energy.

"I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They wish to become warriors, but must first become apprentices. Fernkit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Fernpaw. Birchfall, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Fernpaw. Bramblekit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Bramblepaw. Icestorm, you have waited long for an apprentice. You will mentor Bramblepaw. Beechkit, from this moment forward, until you earny our warrior name, you will be known as Beechpaw." She tensed. Jayfeather seemed ready to go forward. Had she thought at all about my mentor? I would shred her if it was Jayfeather. Finally, she turned to the ginger tom, who was whispering congratulations to his sister. "Foxcatcher, you are ready for an apprentice as well. If you will accept, you will emntor Beechpaw." Foxcatcher nodded his approval and touched my nose as the others had doen to my sisters. I glanced at Jayfeather. Hollystar was exchanging an apologetic glance at him, leaping down to speak with him. His eyes were angry and disappointed, but something else stirred that I didn't understand. He was worried. About my leg, or was there something else?

"I didn't expect to get an apprentice. Hollystar usually talks to cats she is going to make mentors before the ceremony. I wonder why this was any different." Foxcatcher mewed. He seemed to notice me staring over at Hollystar and Jayfeather. "What is wrong? Did you want to be a medicine cat?" I noticed his fur ruffle in surprise and disappointment. This was the first part of his speech that I had actually paid attention to. I whirled around.

"Of course not. I'm going to be a warrior, like Bramblepaw and Fernpaw." I vowed. A small flicker of doubt flashed in Foxcatcher's eyes, but it was quickly gone. I felt my fur ruffle as his went flat. He didn't believe in me!


	2. Aftermath

I glanced around the clearing. My paws were tired from my first day of training, and my injured paw felt like it would explode with pain. Even the poppy seeds Jayfeather had given me didn't ease it much. He seemed to have pity in his voice as he told me to eat the seeds.

Goldenkit, Falconkit and Dewkit were playing outside for the first time. Fernpaw and Robinpaw were sharing tongues by the halfrock. Whitewing was heading back to the nursery after hunting with Birchfall. It would be her last hunt, and tonight would be her first night in the nursery.

"Morning Beechpaw." I limped over to my mentor, Foxcatcher. He was sharing tongues with his sister, Icestorm. "How is your leg this morning?"

"It is still bothering me, but I should be fine training again." I lied. Actually, my mind was beginning to fill with doubt. My paw was just as bad as the day before. Jayfeather's herbs hadn't done anything to help. Foxcatcher seemed to notice the flecks of doubt in my eyes.

"Maybe you should rest today. See Jayfeather about getting something else for that paw." He ignored my complaints and I ended up obeying him, limping back into the medicine den. Jayfeather seemed to have been ready for me.

"Eat these." He mewed, sliding another leaf full of poppy seeds towards me.

"They didn't do anything except put me to sleep yesterday!" I protested. "Don't you have anything else?" I mewed more politely. Jayfeather turned his blind gaze to me.

"No." He mewed plainly. Anger surged through me. Why did he refuse to give me anything but poppy seeds? I left the seeds and stalked out. He wasn't going to help me, I wouldn't bother. I caught a glare from Foxcatcher. He knew I hadn't gotten anything to help my paw. I ignored it and flopped down by the halfrock, quiet now that Robinpaw had joined sunhigh patrol with Eaglepaw and Fernpaw had gone hunting. _Why am I always alone?_ I thought bitterly. I rolled onto my back, sunning my belly.

"You look bored." I turned to see Bramblepaw yawning by the entrance to our den. I rolled back onto my belly.

"Foxcatcher won't take me training and Jayfeather refuses to give me anything but poppy seeds for my leg." I growled.

"Why won't Foxcatcher take you training?" She asked. I didn't feel like explaining, but if I didn't, she would leave me alone again.

"He noticed my leg was bothering me. He sent me to Jayfeather, but he just gave me more poppy seeds." I replied angrily.

"Maybe that is all that will help it feel better." I shook my head.

"He gave me something better when I was still a kit. I remember it. He rubbed it on my leg and it felt much better. I think he said it was comfrey. It is used to help mend broken bones. I know he could use that to help it heal back up." I meowed, thinking hard about the herb he had told me about. He seemed intent on me being his apprentice. Couldn't he understand I wanted to be a warrior? I hadn't notice him watching from nearby.

"You are exactly right." He pushed a few leaves toward me. "Comfrey. Good for mending broken bones. They would help your leg. Chew it up and rub it on the hurting parts of the leg." With that he left. I ruffled my fur in anger and sniffed the herbs. It was the same as the stuff he gave me when I first injured my leg. I chewed the herbs bitterly, glaring at the entrance where he had left.

"He really wants you as his apprentice." Bramblepaw pointed out. I growled as I rubbed It on my leg carefully.

"Well, he is going to be very disappointed." I hissed. I could already feel the comfrey working. My leg felt much better, though if I moved it too much, it still hurt.

"Maybe you should." I almost ignored her.

"Should what?" I hissed.

"Become his apprentice. Obviously warrior training is hurting your leg. You could make it worse." She meowed worriedly. I growled.

"It won't get worse. It is already permanently injured. The only thing worse would be removing it completely." I growled. Bramblepaw seemed unconvinced, but she gave me a dismissing lick on my head. I growled at her.

"Icestorm is taking me training. See you later." She padded over to our mentors. I was alone. Again. And this time, there were no other apprentices sleeping. They were already out training. I wasn't. As Icestorm and Bramblepaw left, I returned to Foxcatcher, careful not to put too much weight on my leg.

"Can you please take me training?" I begged. Foxcatcher shook his head.

"Not today. Your paw is still bothering you." He mewed.

"At least put me on elder duty!" I pleaded.

"The elders don't need anything right now."

"Give me something to do! I'm so bored!"

"Why don't you help Jayfeather sort herbs?"

"I'm not a medicine cat!" Foxcatcher's look was enough to send me stalking back to the halfrock. Even he thought I should be! First my sister, now my mentor! Didn't anyone believe in me? I flopped down again. Jayfeather was returning from the forest with his mouth full of more comfrey and poppy seeds, as well as an herb I had only seen once before, when he was trying to help my mother. Her injuries were too bad and she ended up dying, but I remembered the herb well. It was marigold, which kept wounds from getting infected. I shook my head. I shouldn't care! I didn't care, but it seemed like the herbs came so easily. I wasn't going to be a medicine cat. As long as I could walk I would train as a warrior.


	3. Behind My Back

I followed behind Foxcatcher slowly, my mind on different things. I couldn't help but imagine a life as a medicine cat apprentice. My imagination showed a dull, lonely life stuck inside the medicine den all day. I hated the thought.

"Do you smell anything?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts, but Foxcatcher seemed to interpret it otherwise. "Did you even try?" He hissed. I flattened my ears.

"I wasn't shaking no. I do smell mouse." I mewed quietly, careful not to scare it away. Foxcatcher seemed relieved and signaled for me to try it. I dropped into the hunters crouch I had learned the day before and stalked toward the scent. My leg moved awkwardly, but I did my best. Unfortunately, my best caused a twig to break, and the mouse scampered off faster then I could react.

"Foxdung!" I hissed. I glanced at Foxcatcher. He was already padding away. I sighed and followed with head and tail drooping. He knew I would mess up! Couldn't he show me how to do it better?

"What do you smell now?" He asked.

"Rabbit." I replied. I automatically dropped into my crouch. I stalked forward, but my paw skidded the ground loudly. The rabbit heard and shot off. I gave chase. My paw slowed me down, and the rabbit quickly got away. I turned around to find Foxcatcher already padding away.

"Let's try some battle training. Maybe you can do something there." He mewed. I pinned my ears at the last part He _did_ think I was useless! I would show him! "I want you to try to unbalance me." He mewed as we arrived. Bramblepaw was training with Icestorm on one side of the clearing.

"Hey Beechpaw!" She called, dodging beneath her mentor and using her muzzle to unbalance her.

"That is what you are doing." Foxcatcher pointed out. I nodded, watching as they tried it a second time. I turned to my mentor and crouched down. My sister and Icestorm paused to watch. Foxcatcher charged at me, leaping up to pin me down. I slid underneath him, but not fast enough. He landed on top of me. I let myself go limp. He growled in disappointment, but I wasn't down. I pushed him off, sending him skidding across the sand. He hissed and charged at me. Clumsily, I rolled away so he landed on nothing, then I turned and pinned him down. Purring in triumph, I didn't feel his muscles tense, or remember his strength. He shot upward, sending me flying across the clearing. My small size helped to send me through the air, and I felt the air leave me as I was thrown against the tree. Memories of the fox attack raged through my mind. I remembered being thrown against the wall of the camp, my pelt burning and stinging from scratches and bleeding from gashes. My mother, Cinderheart, had leapt in to help me. She had attacked the fox, slicing its throat, but not before it had ripped open her belly. I could remember going unconscious as a group of warriors who had just woken came to help. Even then I knew they were too late. Cinderheart was dead, and I was crippled. The long three moons after were just as bad. Jayfeather and Leafpool had insisted I stay longer then needed. They did everything they could. After the third moon, we all knew it wouldn't do anything. Even a lifetime of rest wouldn't heal my paw. No herb could mend me, like no herb could revive my mother, or soothe my hurting heart. The thought made me angry. I was no stronger then a two moon old kit!

Foxcatcher mewed in surprise as he realized what he had done, obviously having forgotten my smaller size and strength. He bounded over apologetically as the two she-cats bounded over to check on me. Whenever I moved, pain shot through my leg.

"Are you alright?" Foxcatcher mewed.

"I-I think so." I stammered, struggling to my paws. I could feel my leg start to collapse in pain, so I lifted it off the ground. Using the muscles hurt just as much, if not worse, then having it on the ground, but I knew I wouldn't be able to walk with it down.

"Let's get you to Jayfeather." He mewed, allowing his shoulder for me to lean on. For once, I accepted it without complaint. I had hit the tree hard. Mews of surprise from the few cats in camp signaled I looked as bad as I felt. I could feel Hollystar's surprised gaze flickered to me, but I ignored it. I ignored all the gazes. What if it had been a real battle? I could be dead by now. Jayfeather seemed to notice my pain.

"Take a nest." He disappeared into the storage as I flopped down in a mossy nest. Jayfeather returned with the usual poppy seeds and, to my relief, comfrey. He had returned to giving me the better working herb instead of just poppy seeds. Good. "Eat the seeds and rub the comfrey on your leg. Foxcatcher, what happened?" I ate the seeds as Foxcatcher explained the battle training.

"It was a complete accident. I forgot who I was up against." He mewed, his ears flat. I hissed.

"What do you mean, you forgot who you were up against? I am as capable as any cat!" I snapped, only half awake thanks to the poppy. Flickers of doubt flashed in both tom's eyes.

"Beechpaw, you know as well as we do you are not as capable as you want to be. Your leg prevents you from stalking correctly. You move too slowly in battle, or hunting, for that matter, and you are so small you are easily flipped off and thrown far." Anger welled up inside me as Foxcatcher named my weak points.

"I have strong points!" I growled, almost standing. Jayfeather's gaze became blank.

"Yeah. You learn herbs quickly. You have a good memory. Not many cats would know what comfrey is or what it was used for. That was one of the toughest herbs for me to learn." Jayfeather mewed. My anger continued to grow.

"But I can learn how to hunt and fight! I don't want to be a medicine cat! I want to be a warrior!" I argued. Sympathy clouded Jayfeather's blind eyes.

"You can't always have what you want. I couldn't. Cinderpelt couldn't. Unfortunately, you can't either. I'm sorry." Jayfeather turned, whispered something to Foxcatcher, and both toms left. However much I wanted to protest, I was being overwhelmed by sleep.

When I woke, Foxcatcher, Jayfeather and Hollystar were talking near the entrance to the herb storage. I closed an eye. They wouldn't say so much if I was awake.

"Foxcatcher, you really want to give up your first apprentice?" Hollystar asked. I could feel the sadness flowing off him in waves.

"Of course I don't want to give her up. She is a great apprentice with a lot of will, but we all know she will never be a warrior. Her paw skids across the leaves and grass. It slows her down in battle and hunting. I'm afraid some cat will kill her if she was in a battle. They wouldn't care if she was injured or not. They wouldn't treat her differently, except maybe worse. I don't want that for her. She wants to be a warrior, but she just can't." He meowed regretfully.

"She needs to understand that. The only _thing she can do is become my apprentice, if she wants to serve her Clan." I wanted to yowl in protest, but I knew their minds wouldn't change. I was the only one who thought I could be a warrior. Unfortunately, even I was beginning to think that dream would never be fulfilled._

"_Then it is final. Jayfeather, you are now Beechpaw's mentor." I almost yowled in despair. I didn't want to spend all day with a grumpy blind tom!_


	4. Refusal

"What is this herb?" Jayfeather asked, pushing a leaf towards me. I knew it was marigold. He had rubbed a poultice of it on Dewkit the day before, after she got tangled in the brambles of the warriors' den. But of course, I wouldn't tell him. I could feel his frustration. "Won't you cooperate? I know you know this!" He meowed. I didn't say anything. He hissed and whirled around, replacing the leaf on a pile of more marigold. I began to clean myself, proud of my stubbornness. I perked my ears as I heard pawsteps outside the medicine den. I recognized Bramblepaw's scent. She limped inside.

"I stepped on a thorn. It got stuck in my pad and I couldn't get it out." She mewed. I sniffed the air. There was something strange about it. Something I had only noticed once before. Fernkit had gotten an infected wound from a play fight that went wrong. It smelled a lot like that.

"How long has it been stuck?" I asked. Bramblepaw shifted her paws.

"Since the first day I went out. It hasn't bothered me much until now." She mewed guiltily.

"You should have come right away! Now it is infected." Jayfeather mewed, grabbing the marigold and some cobwebs. "Want to help me with this?" I glared at him and didn't reply. _No. Why would I? _I thought bitterly. He rolled his eyes and began to pull at the thorn. It finally came out, with a mew of pain from Bramblepaw, and Jayfeather began to press the cobweb to the now bleeding wound. He rubbed the chewed marigold on top. Bramblepaw set her paw down, wincing a bit. "No training until I give the okay. If you want you cans stay here, or go back to the apprentice den. Just keep in mind that the more you use your paw the longer it will take to heal." He mewed. Bramblepaw nodded and limped out. _Of course. _I glared at Jayfeather as he continued to sort the herbs. "Not many cats can tell when a wound is infected." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes and curled up in my moss nest. I was soon asleep.

_I ruffled my pelt against the wind and rain. I hadn't expected any place to be so unbearably cold. Around me, the scents of all four Clans swirled around as if one. It seemed strange._

"_You have come at last." I whirled around. A gray tabby she-cat was staring at me. An old scar wound around her throat as if it had once been slashed by sharp claws. One ear was almost completely missing. _

"_W-who are you?" I asked._

"_I was once a new cat. Now I am my own spirit, but the other stays close." She mewed. I just got more confused._

"_That doesn't answer my question." I pointed out, noticing for the first time the stars dotting her pretty pelt. _

"_Does it have to?" This cat was beginning to annoy me, but I noticed the gleam of amusement in her eyes._

"_Who are you?" I repeated._

"_Your past." She mewed. Frustration welled up inside me. She was talking in riddles!_

"_What do you mean by my past?" I asked, trying to stay calm with the StarClan cat. The cat flicked her tail at my paw, which felt as though it had never been injured, yet it still looked twisted and dead. I tilted my head as she turned. Another cat suddenly appeared at her side, an identical replica, yet something was different. Her back leg was hanging like mine, as if once injured. I stared in awe. It was the old medicine cat. The other, I knew was someone I had only known for a short bit of my life._

"_Cinderheart!" _


	5. Overheard

"_Yes. We are two separate spirits that were once one. Cinderpelt and Cinderheart, your mother." Cinderpelt mewed. My mind blazed with confusion._

"_Why did you come to me?" I asked. My mother flicked her tail for me to follow. Cinderpelt padded behind me. Why did she have to be a medicine cat? She was able to put weight on her paw as if nothing was wrong. She seemed to sense my doubts._

"_Like your paw doesn't hurt now, mine doesn't either. Even in a dream, disabilities are taken away from all StarClan cats. Just like Jayfeather can see in his dreams, you and I can walk normally." Cinderpelt explained. I was still a bit confused, but I ignored it. I didn't want to be a pest to these StarClan cats. They had brought me here for a reason. I couldn't have them dislike me. _

_The two she-cats led me to a clearing. Sounds of battle flowed around me. Before I could ask why, Cinderpelt and Cinderheart were gone. Now, images flashed through my mind of cats battling. Some held stars in their pelts, glittering with the knowledge of StarClan. Others had nothing but darkness, evil clouding their eyes. I wanted to cry out, stop the battle, but nothing came out. Instead, the ground fell beneath me, and I was sent falling into darkness. I landed with a thud in a new forest. Except the wind here was worse, tugging my pelt as if to rip it off. I shivered. Where had the fighting cats gone? I looked around. They weren't here. Instead, a pair of amber eyes stared at me. I tilted my head and began to go to investigate, but whatever was there was gone, and I found the world around me going dark once more._

I woke up back in the medicine den. Jayfeather was already awake, sorting through his herbs. I sigh in boredom and slipped outside. Fernpaw and Bramblepaw were sharing tongues by the halfrock, so I grabbed a small mouse and joined them.

"How is your medicine training going?" Fernpaw asked. I snorted as if the question was a joke. Bramblepaw's tail twitched.

"Are you even trying? You didn't help Jayfeather at all when he took that thorn out." She mewed. I snorted again.

"I don't want to be a medicine cat. I'm tired of being stuck, alone, in the medicine den with that blind old grump!" I growled, ripping a shred of the mouse off and chewing it angrily. Fernpaw pulled the mouse away with a concerned look.

"Don't take it out on the mouse." She teased lightly. I looked away.

"I think Jayfeather is rubbing off on you." Bramblepaw pointed out plainly. "You're here saying he is a grump, but you are sitting here complaining about being stuck in the medicine den all day." She added. I growled. I hated it when she was right! I stood up and glared at them.

"I'm going out." I mewed. Before either could suggest I take one of them with me. I stalked out of the clearing. Foxcatcher was on guard. I avoided his gaze.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Jayfeather wants me to get some mallow." I lied dully.

"Want me to come with you? I don't want you getting hurt." He mewed. I shook my head and padded off.

"I can care for myself. Maybe you should have paid more attention!" I grumbled when he was out of earshot. I headed straight for the lake. Maybe the view and fresh air would make me feel better.

I was half right. The view was breathtaking. I could straight into RiverClan territory, but it was too far to see any cats. I sighed. What could I do? I was trapped in the medicine den all day, lying to my Clanmates just to escape. I had to work harder then any cat to prove myself.

"I jumped at the sound of pawsteps. They were coming closer. Relieved the lake would hide my scent, I dived into the bushes nearby. After a couple seconds, Jayfeather appeared. Instead of stopping to admire the view, though I highly doubted he would, he swerved toward a tree, which knotted roots held in them a peculiar stick. I carefully made my way toward him. Jayfeather stroked his paw across the smooth stick. Up close, I could see why. It had many scratches on it, some crossed and others not. His paw paused on a set of five long and three short scratches. All were scored through.

"Thank you, Fallen Leaves. If it weren't for you, none of us would be here now." He mewed. He continued down, resting his paw on a single scratch, this one un-scored. "You have helped me before. Maybe you could help me with this. Why won't Beechpaw listen to me? What am I doing wrong? She is so stubborn. She refuses to identify herbs I know she knows. She only goes near patients to talk, not to help. She just hangs out all day. Why can't she understand that I know how she feels? I know she doesn't want to be a medicine cat. Neither did I. Sometimes, destiny isn't something you want. But it is your destiny, and you can't change it." He let out a long sigh. "_At the foxes paws one lives and one dies. Together, they can stop the spreading darkness. Only then will the dead cats live._" He had pulled his paw from the stick. Now, he carefully replaced it in the tree roots, as if any speck of dirt would ruin it. "I thought Beechpaw was the one in the prophecy. Was I wrong?"

_**Hope you liked Jayfeather's monologue. It was kind of fun to write. Haha. I like his stick. It makes me laugh when he talks to it. So, I decided I would put it here. Oh yeah, and I know I already put a lot in, even though this story was just posted today. I've seriously been working on this fr about a month, but haven't had the chance to put it here yet. I have up to Chapter 10, but chapter 8 is at school. I have to email it to myself before I post it. Strangely enough, I haven't been in 4th period, which is my computer class, for two days. Last time I was there, I sent myself chapter 1. Anyway, hope you like it! R&R!**_


	6. First Patient

I padded in through the dirt place tunnel. I figured It would be best if my fresh scent wasn't in the entrance. I hadn't noticed Foxcatcher was leaving his guard duty.

"Beechpaw? When did you get back?" He asked.

"A while ago. I got the mallow and came back." I replied.

"Did you see Jayfeather?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. He had forgotten something, so he told me to stay back while he got it." I lied. I was getting good at that. Foxcatcher's eyes clouded with confusion, but he still nodded and slipped into the warriors' den. I quickly padded into the medicine den and curled up to sleep, as if I had been there since Jayfeather left. It wasn't long before he padded in through the entrance, mallow stuffed in his jaw. I stretched.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Dirt place." I replied. He shrugged and took the mallow to the herb storage. When he left, a familiar pair of small shapes appeared at the entrance. Goldenkit looked a bit scratched up, his fur matted and torn as if a play fight had gone wrong.

"Me and Goldenkit were playing, but I accidentally unsheathed my claws." Falconkit's ears were pinned back in embarrassment. I glanced at Jayfeather, who had padded out when he heard the kits. He began to examine Goldenkit.

"I'm going to need marigold." He mewed to himself. Before he could stand, I grabbed a mouthful of marigold. I laid it at his feet. Something flashed in his eyes as he chewed up the leaves. "You need to lick the wounds clean. It will stop the bleeding and clean off dried blood. Then we will cover them with this marigold poultice." He instructed. I got to work, carefully cleaning Goldenkit thoroughly. The scratches weren't very bad or long, but some were pretty deep. It didn't take much to stop the bleeding and get rid of the blood.

"Is that good?" I asked. Jayfeather nodded.

"We will cover most of the scratched, but a few of the smaller ones should be fine. I'll show you how to apply it and then you can finish it off yourself." Jayfeather meowed. I nodded and stepped back. He rubbed the poultice on one of the smaller of the bad scratches. Goldenkit flinched and shifted is weight as the poultice stung, but he made little noise. I always had liked Goldenkit. Between his siblings, he was one of the most quiet, but he was spunky. He would bounce around, hardly saying a word, and randomly attack anything and everything. Including me. However, this sometimes got him in trouble. I could remember one time he pounced on Berrynose, who thought he was a ShadowClan attacker. The whole Clan was mad at Berrynose's false alarm.

"Like this?" I asked, taking over as he finished. I could feel Goldenkit flinch, his eyes wide at the stinging. Jayfeather nodded his approval and I finished it off. Goldenkit was covered with stinky goop, but I could easily tell he was relieved as the stinging began to subside.

"Thank you!" He mewed. Jayfeather nodded an okay for them to leave, and they both happily bounded out of the den. _That wasn't too bad._ I thought, watching my first patient leave the den. Jayfeather was smiling next to me.

"Good job." He slipped back into the storage to finish sorting his herbs. I was a bit relieved he didn't ask me to help. I was tired after my trip to the lake and hurrying back so quickly. I curled up in my nest, but it took a bit for sleep to come.

I woke to Jayfeather's paw prodding my side.

"I'm going to get some catmint from Willowshine. The clump by the old twoleg place died last Leafbare, and never grew back. With Leafbare approaching, I want to be prepared for green cough." He mewed quietly. With a quick glance at the entrance, I realized it was still dark out, probably early morning. "You want to come?"

"Sure." I mewed, stretching. I could see excitement glittering in his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was from the thought of the small journey to RiverClan or the fact I was actually cooperating with him.

"Get something to eat. We will leave when the sun rises so we get there by sunhigh and are back before night falls." He mewed. I nodded and slipped quietly out of the den. Only two cats were awake, Mousewhisker and Honeyfern. They were sharing tongues quietly.

"Morning." I mewed, padding up to join them with my mouse.

"Your up early." Mousewhisker acknowledged.

"We are going to RiverClan to get some catmint. Our supply died last Leafbare and we need to be ready for green cough." I explained. I could see them shiver at the mention of the usually fatal disease. Honeyfern seemed lost in thought.

"I hope few cats get sick this Leafbare." She mewed thoughtfully. I quickly finished off my mouse, catching the sun beginning to rise. A few cats, including Jayfeather and Hollystar, had appeared in the clearing, drowsily eating the almost stale fresh-kill left over from the night before. Even Foxcatcher and Icestorm were out, as well as Berrynose, who stole Honeyfern away to go hunting. Mousewhisker seemed disappointed, but Icestorm offered they go with Bramblepaw. He perked up and nodded. I watched them call into the apprentices' den to find my sister. I watched as her familiar white pelt with the brown tabby splotches appeared and followed them. I couldn't help but notice her muscles, well built and strong. Goldenkit was watching Dewkit and Falconkit play fight. He seemed bored, but his tail twitch signaled he would play if he wasn't so stiff from the marigold. I hadn't notice Jayfeather padding over.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded, finishing a last bite of the mouse, and followed my mentor out of camp. "We are going through WindClan territory. Medicine cats have safe travel two taillengths from the lake, but not all Clans allow it. Both WindClan and ShadowClan seem to keep an extra eye out just in case." He explained.


	7. Welcome to RiverClan

I could smell RiverClan's fishy scent. Even if I hadn't been able to tell the difference between it from WindClan and ShadowClan, I would have been able to find their territory. It was strongly scented, reminding me of the stream between WindClan and ThunderClan, but worse. We finally ducked back into the light cover of trees. I was relieved to flatten out my ruffled pelt and give myself a quick wash. By now, the sun was almost going down.

"Excuse me? What are you doing on our territory?" A voice hissed from some nearby bracken. I jumped a bit as the gray she-cat slipped out from the brush, followed by a warrior and an apprentice. The apprentice looked me over, his eyes blazing.

"The silver cat is RiverClan's leader, Mistystar." Jayfeather whispered in my ear. I could feel my pelt ruffling under the tom's angry gaze. Jayfeather seemed a bit uncomfortable himself as he bowed his head to Mistystar and spoke more loudly, so she could hear. "Jayfeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat. This is my new apprentice, Beechpaw. We wish to speak to Willowshine." Mistystar an the warrior accepted that we were medicine cats and their angry eyes turned more soft.

"Alright. We will bring you to our camp. Willowshine and Echopaw should be there." Mistystar mewed, turning and bounding away. The apprentice waited until we followed.

"Can't you move any faster?" He hissed. I shook my head bitterly and moved my leg a bit to show him. He blinked in surprise and slowed his own pace.

By the time we reached camp, I was panting harder then the rest. It was hard work moving so fast with my leg unable to hold weight. Mistystar dismissed her warrior and noticed it for the first time. By now, other cats were staring at us.

"What happened to your leg?" She asked as we padded across the clearing.

"Fox attack. Almost died." Jayfeather answered for me. I ruffled my pelt and would have attacked him, had the whole of RiverClan not been watching. I could answer for myself, that blind hedgehog!

"This is the medicine den." She mewed. Her eyes didn't leave me, full of sympathy and pity. I narrowed my eyes and followed Jayfeather inside. A tiny mew of surprise came from a tiny calico, who darted into another part of the den.

"What is it Echopaw?" A voice asked. The tiny apprentice came out, followed by a larger gray she-cat. "Morning Jayfeather. What is it?" She asked.

"Hello Willowshine. Our supply of catmint froze last Leafbare. Kestrelwing and Littlecloud have been given special orders not to give us anything. It is so annoying, our Clans at war." Jayfeather sighed.

"Well, we have plenty, but I'm afraid it will take all day to get to our supply and back. It wouldn't be safe to send you home at night." She pointed out.

"Maybe we could spend the night here? I'm sure Hollystar won't mind."

"That sounds like a good idea. Who is this, by the way?" For the first time Willowshine acknowledged my presence.

"My new apprentice, Beechpaw." He mewed.

"Good. I'm not the only medicine cat with a new apprentice anymore, though Flamesong is still pretty young." Willowshine purred, looking me over. Was that a RiverClan custom or something? Her apprentice bounced around me, full of energy. She paused at my leg.

"What happened?" She squeaked.

"Fox attack when I was little." I replied before Jayfeather could. I glanced at him. It seemed like he thought I didn't know what had happened. I rolled my eyes at his reaction.

"Cool. How old are you?" She asked. Jayfeather flicked his tail across my flank.

"We'll be back shortly. No use bringing all of us." Willowshine pointed out to use. We both nodded as our mentors disappeared.

"Seven moons around the next gathering." I replied.

"I'm nine moons. Who is your mother?"

"Cinderheart. She died trying to save me from the fox." I mewed. I noticed something in her eyes. She didn't think my mother did very good keeping me safe! "It was my fault, actually. I wandered out of camp with my sisters, but we got separated. My calling for help to nothing at first, but the stupid fox found me instead of a patrol. Next thing I know, I' thrown against a tree. I passed but as my mother shot out of the bushes. When I woke up, I was in Jayfeather's den with Leafpool and him, and they told me she had died, as well as the fox, and my leg was broken. They said it would never heal completely after I was stuck in the medicine den for three moons." I explained the story. Echopaw finally seemed to understand.

"Was that when you decided to be a medicine cat?" She asked. I snorted.

"I never wanted to be a medicine cat, and I still don't care. I tried to be a warrior apprentice for about half a moon, but I failed miserably." I snorted again. Echopaw acted like it was a catastrophe that I didn't want to be a medicine cat.

"Willowshine said she always wanted to be a medicine cat, just like I did. I guess I didn't realize some cats were forced into it." She apologized.

"I'm the third I've heard about. My mentor is one of them." I mewed. Echopaw tilted her head. She must not have noticed he was blind.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"You didn't know Jayfeather was blind?" Echopaw shook her head.

We were both asleep by the time our mentors returned. It was dark out already, and I had been helping Echopaw sort the rest of the marigold while we were waiting for them to return. Between the journey to RiverClan and sorting herbs all day, I had gotten completely wiped out. I could feel Echopaw wake up, which caused me to wake up.

"Morning you two." Jayfeather purred. Both of us shot up, ready to help.

"You can go back to sleep. This catmint won't need to be sorted." Willowshine meowed, purring in amusement. We settled back down and curled up again, quickly being overcome by sleep.


	8. Note: Allegiances

_**Alright: Allegiances Time! I just finished writing one of the last two chapters, because I had an idea for it. It is so cute and I almost cried tears of joy as I wrote it!**_

**~ThunderClan~**

**Leader: HOLLYSTAR- **black she-cat

**Deputy: MOUSEWHISKER- **gray-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat: JAYFEATHER- **gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Beechpaw**

**Warriors: SQUIRRELFLIGHT- **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**BIRCHFALL- **light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**BRIGHTHEART- **white she-cat with ginger patches

**ICESTORM- **white she-cat

**Apprentice, Bramblepaw**

**FOXCATCHER- **reddish tabby tom

**ROSETHORN- **dark cream she-cat

**TOADHEART- **black-and-white tom

**LIONBLAZE- **golden tabby tom

**Apprentice, Eaglepaw**

**POPPYFROST- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**BERRYNOSE- **cream-colored tom

**HAZELTAIL- **small gray-and-white she-cat

**Apprentice, Robinpaw**

**BRIARPELT- **dark brown she-cat

**BUMBLETAIL- **very pale gray tom with black stripes

**BLOSSOMHEART- **pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine

**THORNCLAW- **golden brown tabby tom

**BRACKENFUR- **golden brown tabby tom

**CLOUDTAIL- **long-haired white tom

**SPIDERLEG- **long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Queens: WHITEWING- **white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits Goldenkit, Dewkit and Falconkit

**HONEYFERN- **heavily pregnant light brown tabby she-cat

**SORRELTAIL- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Brackenfur's kits Cloverkit, Jaykit and Pantherkit

**DAISY- **cream long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kit Lilykit

**MILLIE-**striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

**Kits: GOLDENKIT-**golden brown tom with green eyes

**DEWKIT- **calico she-cat with blue eyes

**FALCONKIT- **light brown tabby tom

**LILYKIT- **cream-and-white she-cat

**CLOVERKIT- **tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**JAYKIT- **calico she-cat with blue eyes

**PANTHERKIT- **almost black dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Elders: LONGTAIL- **pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**SANDSTORM- **pale ginger she-cat

**DUSTPELT- **dark brown tabby tom

**FERNCLOUD- **pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes


	9. RiverClan: Part 2

**_Chapter 8 and 9 are up! RiverClan time! Sorry if it isn't as good as other chapters. I have good and bad writing days. This was a mix of both. Chapter 10 is almost done as well, so it might be posted later tonight or tomorrow, as long as I get at least 2 more reviews. Enjoy!_**

I still felt excited, staying with RiverClan all night. I had never been to a gathering. These cats were all new to me, smelling of fish and water. I gazed across the lake toward ThunderClan territory. The sunrise was brilliant, reflecting off the snowy trees! The sight was breathtaking.

"Beechpaw! Come here." Jayfeather called. I slipped reluctantly into Willowshine's den. Echopaw was curled up in a nest, while both Willowshine and Jayfeather smelled of catmint. Echopaw's head lifted momentarily as I entered, but she flicked her tail and went back to sleep.

"If you two want, you can grab a fish to share." Willowshine mewed, finishing up with sorting one last pile of herbs. I shot a glance at Jayfeather. The thought of eating fish disgusted me. My mentor seemed to think the same.

"We can catch something to share when we get back to our territory. We can wait until then." He mewed sincerely. Willowshine shrugged and Echopaw raised her head again.

"You should take a quick nap before you go." She suggested. I shook my head, though I welcomed the thought. I had been so lonely since I became Jayfeather's apprentice, all alone in the medicine den. True, I had been feeling a lot better since I actually started paying attention to him, but even my new herb knowledge didn't warm me at night.

The sun crept into the nest, and a slight breeze began to ruffle my pelt. I rolled carefully onto my back. Echopaw was quietly sorting marigold leaves. Did she always get up so early?

"Morning Beechpaw." She mewed.

"Why don't you introduce her to the other apprentices?" Jayfeather asked, lifting his head from his nest on the far side of the den. Willowshine appeared, licking scraps of moss from her flank.

"Good idea. Those leaves can be sorted later." She agreed. Echopaw's tail rose in excitement and she flicked her tail for me to follow. I slipped out of the roots behind her. There were already a lot of cats outside, even though the sun was just barely rising above the treetops. I hadn't slept long. Did RiverClan ever sleep? I followed her to a group of young cats.

"Morning Echopaw! Is that the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice?" A brown tom asked. Echopaw nodded.

"Everyone, this is Beechpaw." She mewed. I noticed glances and a pair of them, a tom and a she-cat, murmured about my leg.

"Hello, Beechpaw. I'm Hawkpaw. I'm Echopaw's brother." Hawkpaw reminded me a bit of Eaglepaw, the older brown and white tom who had once been a kittypet. They could have been brothers!

"I'm Silverpaw. That mousebrain's sister." The silver and white tabby flicked her tail to the gray tom, the one who had been murmuring to the other she-cat. His fur ruffled in embarrassment and he hissed, standing up and twisting around me, making me nervous.

"I'm Rockpaw. Strongest apprentice in RiverClan." He gloated, puffing out his chest. He and Silverpaw were obviously older then Hawkpaw and Echopaw, but not by much. All three still had at least a moon of training left.

"You know as well as we do that you couldn't hurt a kit, let alone a full grown warrior." His friend teased, flicking her tail across his flank. She was a pretty calico, her blue eyes dancing with mischief. She was obviously the youngest, maybe a moon or two older then me. "I'm Patchpaw, by the way." She purred.

"Why would I want to hurt a kit?" Rockpaw asked, genuinely confused. I purred in amusement.

"Rockpaw, Silverpaw! Hunting patrol!" A tom called from the camp entrance. The siblings dashed off. I flicked my gaze to Echopaw.

"Ready to go back to the medicine den?" She asked. I nodded, almost reluctantly. For the first time, I was meeting cats from other Clans. I followed her slowly back. Jayfeather was pushing his way out of the den, the catmint held firmly in his jaws. Willowshine handed me some as well. I accepted it with a blink of gratitude.

"Thank you for the catmint." My mentor mewed, bowing his head.

"No problem. We have plenty, and it isn't too hard to get. Come back anytime if yo need more." She mewed. Jayfeather led the way out of camp. His footsteps traced the same path we had taken before, probably because it was familiar ground. We jumped onto the stepping stones of the stream between RiverClan and WindClan. According to Echopaw, it only flowed during leafbare. Fish still swam in it though, and we could see the many silvery bodies fluttering in the clear water. Down the stream a bit, The gra and silver bodies of Rockpaw and Silverpaw sat still as if they were stones on the edge of the river. They flashed a paw into the river, flinging out a wriggling fish body. We meowed a greeting to them. They nodded their heads in acknowledgment before returning to their fishing. Jayfeather continued on. The scent of WindClan filled my nose despite the catmint tickling my whiskers. I noticed how carefully Jayfeather stepped on the marshy ground because of his blindness. I guessed he wasn't used to this path, and therefore had to step carefully to avoid falling or running into anything. I admired him for it.


	10. Painful Reminders

My paws slipped in the snow as I attempted to make my way to the lake. We were out of horsetail, and Jayfeather wanted to get some just in case. He had sent me alone while he stayed with Icestorm, who was recovering from greencough. The catmint we had gotten from Willowshine was already running low, thanks to the epidemic spreading throughout the Clan. It seemed like when one got better, another got sick. It was a never ending chain. We could only hope our supply lasted until the next half-moon, when we could ask for more from the other Clans.

"Where is that horsetail?" I asked myself, scenting the air. Between the snow and lake, it was almost completely covered up. I caught a slight scent of it and followed it. I noticed this was the same place I had seen Jayfeather less then a moon before, stroking a stick with weird scratches. I took a small detour, searching for the stick. Ever since, I had been wondering what was so important about a piece of wood that was probably washed up on shore during a storm.

I found it tangled in some roots, safely tucked in the same place Jayfeather had left it last. I carefully moved it out. As I had noticed before, many scratches were placed on the stick. My paws stopped on a strange set of them. They seemed many moons younger then the others, as if put there just moons ago. Had Jayfeather been the one to place them there? I noticed they were scored through; five long and three short. I sighed and put it back, almost forgetting my mission to find horsetail. I turned my back and followed the horsetail scent again. It led me to a patch of bracken, the ground marshy from the waves that lapped gently at my paws. I pulled off a few stems. I noticed with a jolt that about half the plant was dead, frozen or killed by heavier waves like the night before. It had been windy, and not only had the waves been fierce, but even the rock walls of the camp barely kept the dens from blowing away.

I was a bit disappointed. Jayfeather had said he needed the horsetail more then I needed to be at Goldenkit, Dewkit and Falconkit's apprentice ceremony. Why couldn't I be there for my friends? I turned and began to follow the path back to camp, but a rustle in the bushes alerted me. My fur ruffled in fear and I whirled around. Two, blazing and hungry amber eyes stared at me, a low growl coming from the creature. I recognized the scent at once, having been hidden by the wind, rain, snow and lake-scent. It was a fox! I had been face to face with one before. I had almost died that day. My mother had. Now, I wasn't close to camp, still near the lake. Even a yowl to call a patrol would be useless here. I slowly began to back away. I was no match for a fox! The fox followed my every pawstep, its red fur finally appearing out of the shadows, standing out against the snow. Before I could react, it lunged. I dodged out of the way, but not before it grabbed my injured leg. Painfully, it swung me around. The wind was knocked out of me as I flew against a tree. This time, I managed to stand. It lunged again. Using the tree as a weapon, I swiftly twisted out of te way. The fox hit it with a thud. I leapt on it and began scratching wherever I could. I grabbed its ear and neck with my teeth, pulling hard as it twisted and swiped at me. Finally, it managed to throw me off. I skidded across the ground on my side.

Before I could regain my footing, the fox leaped on me. I wriggled from beneath its paws, which held me poorly despite its size. I shot forward and landed squarely on its back. It had to be stupid, allowing me, a cat with only three useable legs, to get it. A warrior would have easily swiped me away.

This time, I hardly ad any time to deal damage. I was easily thrown yet again. This time, I landed harder, and flew farther. The fox leaped on me again. I could feel my consciousness slipping away. I yowled in pain and fear as the fox leaned down to deal a death bite. The last thing I remember was feeling the weight lift off me. I opened one eye. A patrol had come to my rescue! I could only make out the pelts of Foxcatcher and Cloudtail before I drifted out of the conscious world.


	11. An Ominous Warning

Beechpaw laid in the nest I had made her, the only thing moving was her chest as she slowly breathed in and out. She had been unconscious for two days now, her body ready to give up. Her weakness had made it impossible to stop her from getting white cough, which had turned to greencough as rapidly as it had come. I had done all I could. The only cats who could help her were StarClan. I sighed. Would I fail her again? Even with the power of the stars in my paws, as it was in my brother and sister's, I couldn't save her leg before. Or her mother. Would I be able to save her this time?

I could imagine her small body curled up awkwardly in her nest. I had seen her once in a dream, soon after her first injury. She was pure snow white, except for black patches dotted across her pelt. She had a black tail with a white tip. All paws were black but one, her injured one, and her ears were both black. One eye had a black patch and her muzzle tip was black on top.

I padded quietly up to her, sniffing her pelt quietly. Her leg was warm and swollen, and I could feel her fever, increasing suddenly as she let out what seemed like a painful cough. I sighed and chewed up more catmint, pushing the juices into her mouth and rubbing her neck so she swallowed.

"Please, Beechpaw, be okay." I murmured. I felt fur brushing my side. I blinked at Brightheart, not wishing to speak. The silence hung in the air, thicker then the snow outside.

"She will be." Brightheart mewed determinedly. I sighed.

"What if she isn't? It will be all my fault." I turned my head away from her.

"It is not your fault!" She hissed suddenly, batting my ear angrily with a paw.

"I sent her on her own. I should have gone myself, or sent a warrior with her!" I hissed, shoving her back.

"You know she wouldn't have wanted that. She enjoys the freedom." Brightheart pointed out, seemingly calming down. I could feel sympathy flowing off her in waves. She pressed her muzzle to my fur, but I shrugged her away.

"So does everyone." I mumbled. "If she wakes, give her some catmint. If she is conscious long enough, bring her fresh-kill. If she starts to cough or her fever rises, give her catmint or feverfew. Rub her throat so she swallows it." I mewed more loudly. She mewed an agreement and I padded out of the den. Brightheart was one of the few who knew the herbs well enough to trust Beechpaw in her care. I slipped out the camp entrance, flicking my tail at Mousewhisker, who was standing guard. It was a rare thing for the deputy to do, but I shrugged it off. The Clan was growing weaker day by day. With leafbare at its peak, prey was scarce and almost nonexistent, and I was on my toes caring for cats with a cold or whitecough. Luckily, there had only been two or three cases of greencough, Beechpaw one of them. I was already running low on catmint. I could only hope another medicine cat would be able to spare me some.

It wasn't long before I reached the border, the light sound of the stream signaling it was almost frozen over. I could hear tails twitching nearby, signaling the presence of the other medicine cats. Littlecloud and Flamepaw still hadn't arrived.

"There you are." Willowshine mewed impatiently.

"Sorry." I mewed half-heartedly.

"Where is that apprentice of yours? She change her mind about being a medicine cat?" Kestrelwing asked. I ruffled my fur.

"Beechpaw was attacked by a fox. Now she has greencough and still hasn't woken up. You are lucky I even came tonight." I hissed. Kestrelwing took a surprised step back, embarrassment, surprise and sympathy flowing off him in waves. I growled. I didn't need his pity, or Willowshine's! Echopaw seemed more worried then anything.

"Is she okay?" She asked. I could understand her worry. Even though they had only met once, they had become pretty good friends. They were the closest aged medicine cat apprentices. Flamepaw wasn't much younger then myself. It was surprising he didn't get his name yet. Echopaw and Beechpaw were no doubt the youngest, Echopaw only two moons older then Beechpaw.

"She hasn't died yet." My reply was simple. I could feel Echopaw's thirst for more information flowing off her in waves, but I said nothing else. Kestrelwing seemed anxious to change the subject.

"Didn't you say there were queens ready to kit any day now?" He asked cheerfully. I nodded.

"Yeah. Honeyfern and Millie. After her kits are apprenticed, Millie is joining Graystripe and them in the elders' den." I meowed, starting up the rise with the others following behind.

"Sounds crowded!" Flamepaw mewed.

"Whitewing's kits are soon to be apprentices, and Sorrletail's are eating fresh-kill now." I pointed out. It wouldn't be long before Cloverkit, Jaykit and Pantherkit were apprentices. They only had a couple days. When Beechpaw was apprenticed, they were still very young, no more then a moon old. Now, they were ready to be apprentices. They would be by the next gathering. I led the way towards the Moonpool, the familiar imprints of the cats before us dimpling the path. I heard rustling of fur as the other medicine cats laid down and touched their noses to the water. I concentrated on my own mind, hoping to have a dream of my own instead of trespassing into another cat's, and touched my own nose to the Moonpool. I drifted into sleep.

_I awoke in a small clearing, full of grass. Trees surrounded us and a small cliff watched over the forest below. A shadowy figure appeared, followed by a ginger tom and two gray she-cats. I recognized then immediately. It was Bluestar, Cinderheart, Cinderpelt, and Firestar. _

"_Is Beechpaw going to be okay?" I blurted. Firestar purred in amusement._

"_Of course she is." Cinderheart mewed. I let out a sigh of relief. Cinderpelt became serious._

"At the foxes paws one lives and one dies. Together, they can stop the spreading darkness. Only then will the dead cats live_. The prophecy is becoming more important by the day. Times of peace are ending, Jayfeather. Half of the prophecy has been fulfilled. Unless the rest is, the forest Clans, and StarClan, will die. Soon, the Clans will have to follow Sol's words, to an extent. Never, ever, lose your faith in StarClan. You have been warned, Jayfeather." Bluestar began to disappear as shivers went down my spine. The others disappeared more slowly._

"_Times of Peace are ending."_

"_Follow your heart."_

"_Listen to your friends and Clanmates." The world around me began to swirl as the voices chanted the same things on and on. _

Finally, I blinked open my eyes into darkness again. The words remained in my mind, swirling around. _You have been warned…_

**_Liked the ominous ending. The rest of the chapter; not so much. anyway, we are back to Beechpaw next chapter. I'm not very good at writing about Erin's cats. Oh, and keep a lookout for a new book, the sequel to this. As you may have already guessed, the Clans are all leaving the lake. You shall find out where they are going. Keep a lookout for book 2, even though this one isn't nearly finished. I actually have started book 3 too, but I won't post that until after I finish both of these ones._**


End file.
